endure_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
Möbius
| returnees = | video = |cast = | previousseason = Somnium | nextseason = | link = http://www.ndimforums.com/8endure/ }} Endure: Möbius is the eighth season of Endure. The season was won by Devon in a 5-3-0 vote. Production *Ashlee, Jayden, Kilby, Sam, Stephen, & Vic return to Production this season. **Sean from Endure: Solomon Islands & Okanagan would join production for the first time. Format *'Four Tribes:' The castaways were divided into four tribes of six. ** The tribe. ** The tribe. ** The tribe. ** The tribe. *'Returning Players:' Endure: Möbius was advertised as a Fans vs Favorites season in which 12 of the 24 castaways would be people who had previously played Endure. *'Darkness:' In a throwback to Endure: Penumbra, votes were kept a mystery at Tribal Council and only the person voted out was revealed. ** The only exception was in the event of a tie, in which case the two or more players tied for the most votes against were revealed and a revote occurred. ** Hidden Immunity Idols were still played publicly at Tribal Council, after the votes had been cast but before the results of the vote were revealed. *'Swap #1:' In a throwback to Endure: Okanagan, a tribe swap occurred in which the Final 18 each selected one of 18 numbered totems, which randomly determined the tribe that they would be reassigned to. The swap divided the castaways into three tribes of six: ** The tribe. ** The tribe. ** The tribe. *'Hidden Immunity Idols:' After each swap, a Hidden Immunity Idol was introduced into the game. *'Duty:' In each of the first six rounds of the game, the tribe that finished the challenge in first place received an "opportunity" (the specifics of this opportunity were not known to the other castaways, only that they would get some kind of opportunity.) This opportunity was a "duty" to rank each of one's tribemates from favorite to least favorite, with the top-ranked tribe member overall receiving an unspecified "advantage" in the game. *'Keys:' The advantage conferred by the Duty twist was a Key. Keyholders were only told the following: ** The Keys were numbered 1-6 depending on the round that they were obtained in. ** Their Keys were useless at the moment. ** If a keyholder gets voted out before their Key is activated, they must will it to any other player still in the game. ** Keyholders were free to tell their tribemates however much, or little, about their Keys as they wanted. *'Key Swap:' After six rounds, the keyholders were called one by one and told that they would be using their Keys to give a "distinct disadvantage" to any player remaining in the game. Once each keyholder chose a player to give the disadvantage to (they were told to pick again if they had chosen someone that had already been selected by a previous keyholder), the true nature of the Keys was finally revealed to the entire cast: in a throwback to Endure: Somnium, there would be an uneven tribe swap in which the Final 15 would be divided into two tribes: ** The tribe, composed of the six castaways that were "locked away" by the keyholders. ** The tribe, composed of the remaining nine castaways. Contestants Season Summary Episode Guide Media Releases Images File:E8promo.jpg|Promotional image for Endure: Möbius File:E8f24memorywall.png|Memory wall at the beginning of the game File:E7f20memorywall.png|Memory wall after the Kody vote File:E8F18memorywall.png|Memory wall after the first swap File:E8F12memorywall.png|Memory wall after merge File:E8mergepromo.jpg|Promotional image for the merge Category:Season Category:Main Series